parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9
Here is part nine of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *Devious Diesel: BEATTA MARIA YOU KNOW I AM A RIGHTEOUS MAN OF MY VIRTUE, I AM JUSTLY PROUD BEATTA MARIA YOU KNOW I'M SO MUCH PURER THAN THE COMMON, VULGAR, WEAK, LICENTIOUS CROWD THEN TELL ME, MARIA, WHY I SEE HER DANCING THERE, WHY HER SMOLDERING EYES STILL SCORCH MY SOUL (As Diesel sings, the flames in the fireplace take the form of a dancing MeeMee, dancing for Diesel's pleasure) LIKE FIRE, HELLFIRE THIS FIRE IN MY SKIN THIS BURNING DESIRE IS TURNING ME TO SIN! (The walls of the room and the flames suddenly become a row of judges, all dressed in red robes. Diesel is terrified) IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'M NOT TO BLAME! IT IS THE GYPSY GIRL THE WITCH WHO SENT THIS FLAME IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF, IN GOD'S PLAN, HE MADE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONGER THAN A MAN! PROTECT ME, MARIA! DON'T LET THIS SIREN CAST HER SPELL DON'T LET HER FIRE SEAR MY FLESH AND BONE DESTROY ESMERALDA AND LET HER TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL OR ELSE LET HER BE MINE AND MINE ALONE! (The room returns to normal as a guard pounds on the door, then enters.) *Guard 6: Minister Diesel, the gypsy has escaped. *Devious Diesel: What!?! *Guard 6: She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone. *Devious Diesel: But how, and...never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! HELLFIRE, DARK FIRE NOW GYPSY IT'S YOUR TURN! CHOOSE ME OR YOUR PYRE BE MINE, OR YOU WILL BURN! GOD HAVE MERCY ON HER GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME BUT SHE WILL BE MINE, OR SHE WILL BURN! (Dissolve to morning. Diesel is exiting his carriage. Waiting for him is Diesel) *AiAi: (To Guards) Attention! (To Diesel) Morning, sir. (moans) Are you feeling all right? *Devious Diesel: I had a little trouble with the fireplace. *AiAi: I see. Your orders, sir? *Devious Diesel: Find the gypsy girl. (Fast music, cut to troops ransacking a home, eventually finding a group of gypsies hidden in a trap door. They gypsies are lined up outside, with Diesel looking down at them) Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy MeeMee. (shoves a handful of coins out, but there are no takers) Lock them up! (We now watch Frollo's men push a carriage into the Seine. As it begins to sink, gypsies come floating to the surface. Once again, they're lined up, with Diesel surveying them) Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy MeeMee! (Again, no takers) Take them away! (Cut to a house with a large windmill. Diesel's guards have found gypsies there. Diesel is interrogating the miller. Music lower.) We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harbouring gypsies? *Miller: Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord. *Devious Diesel: I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear. *Miller: But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies! (Diesel pulls their door shut, then bars it shut with a guard's staff. He turns to AiAi) *Devious Diesel: Burn it. *AiAi: What?!?!! *Devious Diesel: Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of. (hands him a torch) *AiAi: With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent. *Devious Diesel: But you were trained to follow orders. (AiAi takes the torch and douses it in a bucket of water) Insolent coward. (grabs another torch and touches the flame to the windmill. The entire structure is quickly engulfed in flame. AiAi crashes through the window and brings the family outside to safety. As the building continues to burn, guards grab AiAi) The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity-- you threw away a promising career. *AiAi: Consider it my highest honour, sir. (Diesel raises a spear and is about to kill AiAi, when AiAi kicks Diesel's horse. The horse bucks, and throws Diesel off of him. AiAi escapes the guards, hops on Diesel's horse and is off) *Devious Diesel: Hit him! And don't hit my horse! (As AiAi rides off, he is showered with arrows. One of them goes through his shoulder, causing him to fall off the horse, off the bridge that he's riding over, and into the river. A volley of arrows follow him in. MeeMee, who has witnessed the entire spectacle in disguise, gasps) Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it! (MeeMee runs down the hill to the river, keeping under cover. She wades into the water, then dives under. She comes back up with the unconscious AiAi. She pulls him out of the water as we dissolve to a long shot of Paris burning. Diesel is approached by a guard) *Guard 7: Sir! We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the gypsy girl. *Devious Diesel: I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped, unless... (looks up to the cathedral's bell tower, and Bernard's home. In the tower, the engines begin to start talking) *Lady: Oh, it doesn't look good. *Oliver: It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. (Cut to Duck playing cards with a pigeon) *Duck: You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird! *Oliver: Oh, that poor gypsy girl. I'm beginning to fear the worst. *Lady: I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Bernard. He's worried enough already. *Duck: Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up. *Oliver: Shh, shh, shh! Here he comes! *Lady: Now just stay calm. *Oliver: Not a word. *Duck: Easy does it. *Oliver: Stone faced. (Bernard enters) *Bernard: Any sign of her? (Oliver realizes, but tries not to break up, then quickly breaks up, looking sad) *Oliver: Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack! (begins to weep while crying in Luigi's voice from Gopher Bash) *Lady: Nice work, Oliver. *Duck: No, he's right. What are we going to do? What are you guys talking about? If I know MeeMee, she's three steps ahead of Diesel, and well out of harm's way! (On "MeeMee", Duck shows a Queen from his deck of cards. On "three", he shows a 3, and on "Diesel", he shows a joker) *Bernard: Do you really think so? *Duck: Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see. *Bernard: What makes you so sure? *Lady: Because she likes you. We always said you were the cute one. *Duck: I thought I was the cute one! *Lady: No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth! *Duck: What are you saying, exactly? *Lady: Take it from us, Bernard. You've got nothing to worry about. *Duck: Yeah, you're irresistible. *Oliver: Knights in shining armour certainly aren't her type. *Duck: And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you? You're one of a kind. Look... Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts